ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Report
Report is the ninth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot Sci: This is not the best day. [ Sci, Paper, Bink, Toon, and Water are hiding behind tables as Vulkanus shoots at them] Toon: WE HAVE TO STOP THE BOMB! [ Vulkanus programs the bomb to blow in 20 seconds. ] [ Vulkanus ]: 'HA! YOU CAN’T STOP ME! THE BOMB IS GOING TO BLOW. Paper ran up to Vulkanus and punches him in the face. Then, the bomb counts down to 1 and Bink cries out. 'Bink: PAPER, NOOOO! [ Toon, Bink, Water, and Paper are talking in Paper’s barrack] Water: I can’t believe we have to do that dumb report about the battle of…. What planet is it again? Paper: Aurora Manos. The Battle of Aurora Manos was one of the biggest battles the galaxy has ever seen. An army from another planet… Naran Manos, attacked Aurora Manos. In an effort to defeat the Naran Manos army, they created a Dark Matter bomb. However, while testing it, they destroyed themselves, save for one Aurora Manotize, the species of the planet. The Dark Matter bomb went missing, the Naran Manos army didn’t gain anything, but still to this day, it has more deaths then most battles in the galaxy. Bink: Thanks for telling us our entire reports. Toon: But still…. It stinks that we didn’t get sick. Its your fault Water. Water: HEY, I SAID THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Kruto: Okay… tomorrow I’ll tell you about the report you have to do. [ As Kruto is talking at the back of the class, looking at a picture of his previous students, Water is snooping near the Magister’s table. Suddenly, he opens a drawer. ] Water: 'What the…. [ He looks at a strange vial when Kruto shouts. ] 'Kruto: WATER, GET OUT OF MY DESK! [ Suddenly, Water runs from the desk to the back of the class, near the door. But, he drops it, and a gas is released, covering a bunch of people. The Flashback ends. ] Bink: Yeah…. Sure. Now Sci, Ben, Aevan, and all the others are sick and we still have to work on the report. [ At that moment, Sci enters the room ] Paper: SCI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You’re sick! Sci: Actually… I faked it. You aren’t the only one who doesn’t want to do big reports. Bink: I’m going to tell Magister…. Sci: Kruto? Yeah… you might not be able to if I set half the academy on fire. Water: Sci, just stop. Sci: Anyway, I wanted to talk to Paper about some things. Can you give us a minute? [ Everyone but Paper exits the room, and then Sci takes a deep breath. ] Sci: 'Paper, got any news about the Elite? 'Paper: Still nothing. How’s… you know what? Sci: 'A few close calls… but I think its getting better. 'Paper: 'If the Magisters knew how much power you had, they’d arrest you right now. 'Sci: Maybe… but there’s nothing we can do about it. So, what are we going to do about the Elite? Paper: I don’t know. But we need to figure out what’s going on. The Magisters know something we don’t, and its time we figure it out. Sci: I’m also trying out… the Element. Paper: Dude…. Don’t try to combine them into one single attack. [ At that moment, Toon came in. ] Toon: I just need my notes. [ Paper looks at Sci, and gives him the look that says “ We’ll finish this later “. ] Sci: 'Oh its fine Toon. Everyone can come back in. [ Everyone is working on their reports, which is reaching a few pages ] 'Water: What’s another word for… insane? Paper: Ridiculous. Like how this report is Ridiculous. Water: I thought you were the ridiculous one. Paper: 'Water, just stop. [ Suddenly, a loud noise goes thru out the academy. ] 'Sci: 'What the… 'Toon: 'Something’s going on. Let’s check it out. [ Toon, Sci, Paper, Water, and Bink exit the room and head down to one of the classrooms. ] 'Bink: I think its heading that way [ Bink says that as she points towards some classrooms. Suddenly, another loud noise is made. ] Water: 'Whatever that is… is going to make me RAGE. [ Everyone finds the room that the noise is coming from. In there is a dark figure working on a round object. He puts a tube with a handle into the round object, and the object glows orange, and starts humming. ] 'Vulkanus: 'Finally… that part is done. Soon… the Dark Matter Bomb will be complete. 'Commercial Toon: 'Whoa… who is that guy? 'Bink: 'Vulkanus… one of Ben Tennyson’s old enemies. ['Paper]: 'Wait… the Dark Matter Bomb… Sci: ITS FROM THE REPORT? BUT HOW’D HE GET IT? 'Water: I don’t know… I don’t care. [ Water takes one step to get a better view of Vulkanus and makes a loud noise. Vulkanus turns around.] Vulkanus: 'WHO’S THERE? [ Suddenly, the room’s lights shut off and turn back on. Vulkanus and the bomb have disappeared ] 'Sci: WHERE’D HE GO? Water: I don’t know… I don’t care. Paper: Why do you keep saying that? Water: I Don’t know… I don’t care. Toon: 'Anyway… we got classes in a few hours. Let’s just head back to the barrack, work on the report a little bit more… and get some sleep. [ In class, Paper, Toon, Bink, and Water are in class. Paper goes up to Magister Kruto. ] 'Paper: 'Magister, what ever happened to the bomb? 'Kruto: Well Paper, I thought that was part of the report. I figured with your mind, you would figure it out. Paper: Well… I know it went missing… but what happened to the last of the Aurora Manotize? Kruto: 'Well…. That isn’t in any of the textbooks … so… I guess I can tell you. Rumor has it that he fled to Earth, where he lived the last of his days in the ocean… before he died. 'Paper: What happened to the Bomb? Kruto: 'The Bomb mostly likely went to the Planet’s sun, where it was destroyed, and the dark matter was released. 'Paper: Huh… okay. Thanks. [ Paper goes back to his desk where he starts working on the report. ] [ Sci is with Toon and Paper ] Sci: He’s saying the Dark Matter Bomb went into a star? Paper: 'Yeah…. 'Toon: Well we know that isn’t true…. Paper: So the rumor is a lie. Somehow, I think the guy gave it to Vulkanus. Toon: But What are we going to do about him? Sci: Stop him. [ Water, Toon, Paper, and Bink are in Paper’s barrack ] Toon: 'Where’s Sci? [ Sci enters the room ] 'Sci: Sorry… had to do something. Paper: 'Here’s what we are going to do. Search the Academy. Find Vulkanus, and stop him from finishing the bomb. '???: Might be too late. [ Everyone turns around and sees Vulkanus. ] Vulkanus: This is going to be fun. [ Commerical] Paper: How’d you… Vulkanus: I followed your little friend. [ Vulkanus points to Sci ] Sci: I’m sorry… I had no idea …. Toon: Let’s just all calm down and…. Now! [ Paper took out his bow and arrow and shot Vulkanus in the leg. Sci sends a fireball at Vulkanus, sending him into the hall, where Water uses his super strength to tackle him, sending him thru the wall ] Vulkanus: HA…. SUPER STRENGTH? AN ARROW AND … A LITTLE FLAME? LIKE THAT WILL STOP THE BOMB. Toon: 'WHERE IS IT? 'Vulkanus: I won’t tell you. [ Toon creates a bunch of clones as Bink says a spell ] Bink: Reveicer eht rof drah, resu eht rof thgil, leets fo stsif ekam! [ Toon and his clones, Paper, and Water gain fists of steel ] and Clones: IT’S CLOBBERING TIME! [ Toon and his clones, Paper, and Water push Vulkanus to another wall, pushing him into a classroom. Vulkanus falls to the ground, and then gets up. ] Vulkanus: I WILL BLOW UP THE BOMB… AND KILL YOU ALL. Water: I DON’T CARE! [ Water attempts to attack him, but Vulkanus picks him up and throws him back to Paper’s barrack ] Sci: DON’T YOU ATTACK MY… AHHHHH! [ Suddenly, Sci starts crying out in pain. Vulkanus grabs him, and throws into to a wall, smashing it, and sending him to a different classroom . Sci gets up. ] Sci: We have to wrap up this battle… soon… I’ll have to release the energy. [ Sci heads back into the classroom, only to find it empty. He sees another hole, and goes thru it. There, Water, Paper, and Toon, along with his clones are fighting with Vulkanus. Vulkanus kills one of the clones, takes his fist of steel, and uses it to kill the rest of the clones. ] Paper: 'WAIT… THE BOMB… IT’S BEHIND VULKANUS! [ Vulkanus takes out a Mark 12 Techadorian and starts shooting at everyone. The Gang flips a bunch of tables and goes behind them ]. 'Sci: 'This is not the best day. [ Sci, Paper, Bink, Toon, and Water are hiding behind tables as Vulkanus shoots at them] 'Toon: 'WE HAVE TO STOP THE BOMB! [ Vulkanus programs the bomb to blow in 20 seconds. ] '[ Vulkanus ]: HA! YOU CAN’T STOP ME! THE BOMB IS GOING TO BLOW. Paper ran up to Vulkanus and punchs him in the face. Then, the bomb counts down to 1 and Bink cries out. Bink: 'PAPER, NOOOO! [ At the last second, Paper touches a red button, stopping the bomb from exploding. ] 'Vulkanus: What? NO!!!!!! [ At that moment, Sci realized Vulkanus wasn’t paying attention, he slammed his fist to the ground and caused an Earthquake. Then, a giant, pointy rock bursted from the ground, and threw Vulkanus to the air. ] Sci: WATER, NOW! [ Water jumps up to Sci’s Arms, as Sci throws him into the air, then pushes him by creating a small twister. Water punches the mid-air Vulkanus, sending him to the wall, and falling down. Vulkanus tries to get up, but by then, everyone has surrounded him, all prepared to fight. ] Vulkanus: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. YOU WIN. Bink: How’d you get the bomb? Vulkanus: Simple. I was looking for a good deal, when this guy asked me if I could do a job for him. He offered to pay me with a bunch of Taydenite. Naturally I agreed to the job. He gave me the bomb, and told me to sneak it into the academy, repair it, and blow it up. I would have been able to, if it weren’t for you metalling… cadets. Water: Who gave you the bomb? Vulkanus: … Lucifer. [ Very one in the group is shocked. Suddenly, a part of Vulkanus’s suit opens up, comes forward, and reveal’s a screen. ] Lucifer: Hello…. Cadets. Sci: Lucifer… how’d you get the bomb? Lucifer: Nice to see you too Sci…. or… should I call you by your other name. No? Too Sensitive? Fine… to answer your question… I got it from an Aurora Manotize… well… before I killed him. Paper: Why would you give the Bomb to Vulkanus? Lucifer: Because dear cadet… I have other things to do… more important than capturing you. Enough children… time to go. [ Suddenly, another part of Vulkanus’s suit opened up, and revealed an antenna. ] Lucifer: Until we met again.... goodbye … Young Plumbers. [ Suddenly, a bright pink glow appeared, and in a flash… Vulkanus and the Screen showing Lucifer disappeared. ] Water: 'WHERE’D THEY GO? [ Suddenly Magister Kruto bursts into the room ] 'Kruto: WHAT THE… [ Everyone stood silent, as a lamp fell to the floor ]. Kruto: Even though I found out that Sci wasn’t sick, a bomb was in the academy, and found out history that is now going into our text books, along with fighting against a rouge, you all did wonderful reports. Therefore, everyone gets highest remarks. [ Everyone cheers that they got good grades on their reports ] Kruto: And I’ll make sure the rest… Rob, Ben, Aevan, all of them… also do the reports. Paper: Man… we are lucky. and Sci: 'Yeah…. 'Bink: Hey… I just realized something. How’d Vulkanus even get into the academy? [ In a secret room full of books in the Academy, a door opens and Sci enters the room. ] Sci: I have to find it… or else its going to hurt a lot more. He looks at a bunch of books on a desk, and finds one ancient book called Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Sci: Here we go. [ Next to Sci is an open book , containing an old prochecphy written by the galvans. ] When Galvan Prime, the Terra Solar System, and the center of the galaxy are in alignment, a disaster will occur. '' ''Civilizations will fall, wars will rise. '' ''And a conflict will begin, caused by a child of darkness. '' [ Sci puts his hands on the book, and suddenly he pushes on to the book. Sci cries out in Pain as some of his energy goes into the book. He has his tears cross his face, as his sleeves roll up by themselves. Suddenly, bright red marks appear on his arm, glowing. He puts his arms up from the book, as the book glows. ] 'Sci:' There….. I’m done….. Releasing my dark energy….. into the book. Only Paper ….can know about this. Only he ….can know a secret so dark… that it threatens to end everything. 'End''' Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Sci100 Category:Earth-19